RUSH
Rush It is performed by the unit "''Galaxy Standard''". Track Listing All the songs are composed and arranged by R・O・N and written by Shouko Oomori. #Be My Steady #RUSH #You're My Courage Lyrics |-| Romaji= Woo…… Woo……… Far & Away Wish On Shiny Way Hey! starting point hatsute it's time now Shake! kitai to fuan no mixture style yeah Switch! age me no stance e imagine! Brand new and splendid phase Machidjuu juuou mujin ni running My sole,Your sole “PRECIOUS” It's our soul Kette tonde motto motto try out kuu e chuu e galaxy no hate e fly Oh, Don't be afraid lasting any hardship Gimmick mansai no everyone's days Extreme ni screaming "Fight" te to te uchi narashite Spurt zenkai spark or seek the light hashiru wind blow ugoku landscape Chikae maji no high five (Good to go! bring it on!) ichido kiri no kyou wo (ichido kiri no kyou wo) (Let me do for goal!) dashi oshimu tte nai darou (Woo……) (Good to go! bring it on!) tsutaetai subete wo (sakebe full volume de) (Oh baby stand our ground!) kaze ni nosete Countdown ni heartbeat takanaru wa shoudou Kantan ni hiyorenai kataku na na omoi wa risou Ourai no uso Fake ya Trap kawashite Alright kanaete ike shine mirai Good to go! Bring it on! Let me do for goal! Good to go! Bring it on! (Oh) Baby, stand our ground! Movin' tomaru mizu wa kusatte ku Kawannai yatsu wa nan mo kaerannai ndarou? Ganzen no wall koe level up shitettara Itsuka mieru hazu sa true world Hoshi wo hashai de Journey My sole, Your sole "FABULOUS" It's our soul kette tonde gyutto gyutto Hold on kuu no chuu no Galaxy no hate no light Good to go! Yeah! Welcome! Dramatic Big Ban Oh, Very well, Come! Dramatic Big Ban Kanjou pace haibun wa nonsense uchi ake sashite kitto innocence One time one life hibikore shinken mi tatsunari no higan e mau our minds yeah Start dash how mile tsumazuki mo don't care nando body kuraedo breakthrough Pride daite around the world (Good to go! bring it on!) ichido kiri no kyou wo (no kyou wo) (Let me do for goal!) honki de ikitai daro? (ikitai daro?) (Good to go! bring it on!) goal kimeru no wa drive (Oh baby stand our ground!) making only glory story Raise your hands! Seikai sagashi ni mugamuchuu Yume wa not yet haruka muchuu Kokoro sadame tsuppa shitte yuku sono saki Yuruganai light right tsukame Gimmick mansai no everyone's days Extreme ni screaming "Fight" te to te uchi narashite Spurt zenkai spark or seek the light hashiru wind blow ugoku landscape Chikae maji no high five (Good to go! bring it on!) rush headlong rush headlong all day long (Let me do for goal!) woo woo (Good to go! bring it on!) rush headlong rush headlong all day long (Oh baby stand our ground!) oretachi no kiseki wo (Good to go! bring it on!) ichido kiri no kyou wo (Let me do for goal!) kagayaitetai darou? (Good to go! bring it on!) kibou no hikari wo (egake shooting star de) (Oh baby stand our ground!) sora megurase Countdown ni heartbeat takanaru wa shoudou Kantan ni hiyorenai kataku na na omoi wa risou Ourai no uso fake ya trap kawashite Alright kanaete ike shine mirai yeah Good to go! bring it on, let me do for goal! Good to go! bring it on, (oh) baby stand our ground! |-| Kanji= Woo…… Woo……… Far & Away Wish On Shiny Way Hey！ スターティングポイント発てIt’s time now Shake！ 期待と不安のMixture Style Switch！ 上げ目のスタンスへ Imagine！ Brand-New & Splendid Phase 街中 縦横無尽にRunning My sole, Your sole “PRECIOUS” It’s our soul 蹴って跳んでもっともっとTry out 空へ宙へGalaxyの果てへFly Oh, Don’t be afraid lasting any hardship Gimmick満載のEveryone’s days 究極(エクストリーム)にscreaming “Fight”手と手打ち鳴らして Spurt全開 Spark or Seek the light 走るWind Blow 動くLandscape 誓え決意(マジ)のHigh five (Good to go! bring it on!)一度きりの今日を (Let me do for goal!)出し惜しむって"無い"だろ？ (Woo……) (Good to go! bring it on!)伝えたいすべてを(叫べFull volumeで) (Oh) Baby, stand our ground! 風に乗せて Count downにHeart beat高鳴るは衝動 簡単にひよれない　頑なな想いは理想 往来の嘘 FakeやTrap かわして Alright 叶えて行け Shine 未来 Good to go! Bring it on! Let me do for goal! Good to go! Bring it on! (Oh) Baby, stand our ground! Movin’ 留まる水は腐ってく 変わんないヤツは何(なん)も変えらんないん…だ。ろ？ 眼前のWall越えLevel upしてったら　 いつか視えるハズさTrue World 地球(ほし)をはしゃいでJourney My sole, Your sole “FABULOUS” It’s our soul 蹴って跳んでぎゅっとぎゅっとHold on 空の宙のGalaxyの果てのlight Good to go！ Yeah！ Welcome！ Dramatic Big Ban Oh, Very well, Come！ Dramatic Big Ban 感情ペース配分はNonsense 打ち明けさしてきっとInnocence One Time One Life 日々是真剣 未達成の悲願へ舞う Our minds Yeah Start dash How mile? つまずきもDon't care 何度Body 喰らえどBreakthrough プライド抱いてAround the world (Good to go! Bring it on!)一度きりの今日を (Let me do for goal!)本気で生きたいだろ？ (Good to go! bring it on!) ゴール決めるのはDrive (Oh baby stand our ground!)Making Only Glory Story Raise your hands! 正解探しに無我夢中　 夢は Not yet 遙か霧中 心さだめ突っ走ってゆく　その先 揺るがないLight Right　つかめ Gimmick満載のEveryone's days 究極(エクストリーム)にscreaming “Fight” 手と手打ち鳴らして Spurt全開 Spark or seek the light 走るWind Blow 動くLandscape 誓え決意(マジ)のHigh five (Good to go! bring it on!) RUSH headlong RUSH headlong All day long (Let me do for goal!) Woo…… Woo…… (Good to go! bring it on!) RUSH headlong RUSH headlong All day long (Oh baby stand our ground!) 俺たちの軌跡を…… (Good to go! bring it on!)一度きりの今日を　 (Let me do for goal!)輝いてたいだろ？ (Good to go! bring it on!)希望の光を(描け Shooting Starで……) (Oh baby stand our ground!)天(そら)巡らせ Count downにHeart beat高鳴るは衝動 簡単にひよれない 頑なな想いは理想 往来の嘘 FakeやTrap かわして Alright 叶えて行け Shine 未来 Good to go! bring it on, let me do for goal! Good to go! bring it on, (Oh) baby stand our ground! |-| English Translation= English Translation by Releska Woo…… Woo……… Far & Away Wish On Shiny Way Hey! Leave the starting point. It’s time now. Shake! This is hope and unease’s mixture style. Switch! Head to a raised-eye stance. Imagine! Brand new & splendid phase. Downtown, we’re freely running. My sole, your sole “PRECIOUS.” It’s our soul. We kick against the ground and leap higher. We try out flying to the sky, to space, to the ends of the galaxy. Oh, don’t be afraid of any lasting hardship. Everyone’s days are loaded with gimmicks. They’re extremely screaming: “Fight!” Their hands beat against each other. Spurt, in full throttle! Spark or seek the light. Run! The wind blows in a moving landscape. We swear a vow, a high five. I guess I “don’t” begrudge today, which will only come around once. I want to say everything… (It’ll only come around once… Woo… Shout at full volume!) I want the wind to carry it… My heartbeat counts down. My urges throb. I can’t simply wait and see. My obstinate feelings are ideals. Lies come and go. False things and trap intersect. Alright. Answer my prayers and I’ll go to a shining future! Movin’. Stagnant water goes bad. People who won’t change can’t change anything. Right? Cross the wall before your eyes and level up. Then, you’ll see it eventually—the true world. In high spirits, we journey across the world. My sole, your sole. “FABULOUS.” It’s our soul. We kick against the ground and leap. We hold on tighter to the gem at the edge of the sky, space, and the galaxy. Good to go! Yeah! Welcome! Dramatic big bang. Oh, very well, come! Dramatic big bang. Pacing my emotions is nonsense. I’ll speak my mind—it’s definitely innocence. One time, one life. Each day is serious. My mind dances towards my unaccomplished wishes. Yeah! Start dashing! How many miles? I don’t care if I stumble. No matter how many times I’m hit, I’ll break through. I’ll embrace my pride around the world. Today will only come once. Do you wanna live it to the fullest? Your drive determines your goal. (Today will only come once. Do you wanna live it to the fullest? Your drive determines your goal.) Making only glorious stories. Raise your hands. I’m absorbed in searching for right answers. My dreams? Not yet. They’re far away in the fog. My spirit and fate race. Beyond there, I will seize light, and what’s right. They won’t waver. Everyone’s days are loaded with gimmicks. They’re extremely screaming: “Fight!” Their hands beat against each other. Spurt, in full throttle! Spark or seek the light. Run! The wind blows in a moving landscape. We swear a vow, a high five. RUSH headlong RUSH headlong All day long Woo…… RUSH headlong RUSH headlong All day long You want today, which will only come around once, to shine, right? Shining with the light of hope… (Draw traces of where we’ve been… Woo… Draw them with a shooting star…) It circles through the sky. My heartbeat counts down. My urges throb. I can’t simply wait and see. My obstinate feelings are ideals. Lies come and go. False things and trap intersect. Alright. Answer my prayers and I’ll go to a shining future! Category:Music